Ejemplos a seguir
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Silver no lo miraba, sentía que lo invadía de tan solo hacerlo. Él no sabía que Green había perdido a sus padres… Bueno, era predecible, pero era de las clases de cosas en las que no piensas… Simplemente no se da hacerlo. /SecondaryShipping/Universo del manga/drabble.


Holas! Bienvenidos a este pequeño drabble, para la señorita Kotomi-Walker, premio por su tercer lugar en el reto de julio (¡Tres son multitud!) del sensualoso foro **DexHolders del Prof** **Oak.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon Special es propiedad de muchos japoneses, principalmente Satoshi Tajiri, lo cual me entristeza, ya que entonces nunca podrá haber un _harem_ ni un _todos con todos_ :c

**Koto:**Esto salió horrible u.u Pero te lo compensaré... 1313

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Con cada cosa mala, una secuela queda dentro de nosotros. Por eso, hay que expresar lo que sentimos. Si esto no se expresa, se acumula, se oscurece, se pudre y nos quema por dentro. Es doloroso, muy doloroso. A veces, lleva tanto tiempo allí que hasta nos acostumbramos esto; olvidamos lo que se siente estar tranquilo, feliz, sin ese nudo en la garganta de dormirte y despertar al día para ver que todo sigue mal. Evita que seamos felices.<em>

_¿Qué hay hacer? Desahogarse. De la forma que s…_

Y eso es lo que recuerda.

…

Cada vez que andaba por ese pasillo rezaba porque fuera la última vez. Sus quemaduras estaban casi sanas, pero aún los doctores exigían que fuera a control.

El primer día que había ido a ese hospital fue después de haber sido despetrificado junto a sus compañeros Holders. A pesar de que él se sentía bien, igual lo obligaban a ir. Entonces, el primer día que fue, le hicieron todo clase de estudios, habían sido tan largos que se había quedado dormido. Entre sueños (al parecer) había captado lo que decía. Y todo ese pequeño monólogo se había grabado en su cerebro.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso podría ser posible que él tuviera algo dentro que lo lastimara?

Bueno, claro que tenía cosas dolorosas dentro sí, pero él no creía que contárselas a alguien le fuera de mucha ayuda. Es más, se le hacía estúpido.

Aunque podría ser que hubieran otras formas de desahogarse que no fuera hablando con otros… O sea, no era que le importara, solo que… Ya era hora de seguir adelante. Blue lo había hecho. Will y Karen –parecía– también habían seguido. Sólo él seguía en el pasado, lamentándose.

…

―_Hay momentos en que dudamos de cuál es nuestro hogar, a dónde pertenecemos…_

―_Hablas como si supieras ―le replicó con desagrado._

―_Es que lo sé ―dijo directo, mirándolo a los ojos y con el ceño fruncido ―. Antes mi abuelo no vivía en Pueblo Paleta, se dedicaba a estudiar en Johto y trabajaba en la Estación de Radio. Mi hermana y yo vivíamos aquí con nuestros padres ―hizo una paus__a ―. Un día, ellos fueron a Johto. No llegaron a Johto ni regresaron aquí._

_Silver no lo miraba, sentía que lo invadía de tan solo hacerlo. Él no sabía que Green había perdido a sus padres… Bueno, era predecible, pero era de las clases de cosas en las que no piensas… Simplemente no se da hacerlo._

―_No sé lo que es tener expectativas sobre un padre y luego ver como se destrozan, pero sí sé cómo se siente esperarlo todos los días y que nunca llegue. _

_Ambos quedaron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ninguno producía ruido, casi parecía que ni siquiera pensaban, pero sí lo hacían. Ellos tenían más cosas en común de lo que jamás habían pensado y tal vez eso los podría hacer más cercanos._

―_Gracias… ―agradeció en casi un susurro Silver._

_El aludido solo asintió, diciéndole de nada en su propio idioma._

…

Suspiró. La charla de anoche con Green había sido un poco rara. Rara y fructífera. Eso era bueno. Se sorprendió de descubrir cosas nuevas del castaño, cosas tan personales… Él lo había logrado. Silver lo comprendió. Green había logrado seguir adelante luego de la dolorosa pérdida de sus padres. En verdad era un ejemplo a seguir, era Pokédex Holder, Líder de Gimnasio, Segundo Lugar en la Liga Kanto… En cuánto, ¿cuatro años?

Suspiró. Ahora estaba seguro de algo, Green en verdad era un ejemplo a seguir para él.

* * *

><p>Quedé muy inconforme con este fic... Siento que está muy forzado... *llora* *se recupera* ALGÚN DÍA LO ARREGLARÉ!<p>

Entonces, gracias por leer y por los reviews. Para quien le interese, la última actividad del foro está en sus días finales, pero no desesperen, en un día random de noviembre comenzará la siguiente actividad. Si quieren entretenerse mientras esperan, hay dos juegos activos (**¿Qué pasaría si...?** y **Fanon de Pokémon**) y los retos bonus. En fin, los espero allí (?)

Gracias por leer :DDDDD

*se va volando dejando un rasro de arcoiris*


End file.
